


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bartender Donghae, Donghae is a sweetheart, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, From Sex to Love, Hook-Up, Kyuhyun is overworked and t i r e d, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tsundere Kyuhyun, Writer Kyuhyun, save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**3:20 PM**

"You're _still_ not done with first draft?"

Kyuhyun glared at editor in response."I can't get it done when you people keep changing your mind about what the hell you want me to write."He said,anger evident in his voice but keeping it at a speaking tone.The editor glared back at him."If you can't deal with what we want,then you _shouldn't be_ _here._ "He spat at Kyuhyun. _You wouldn't dare to fire me._ Kyuhyun thought,but didn't say out loud. _I give you half of your damn profit since you can't get up off your lazy ass and do it yourself._


End file.
